ADDICTED
by alan mayhem x sancai kiaara
Summary: Siapa sangka, penyangkalan dan keliaran Jean Kirscthein membuat Farlan Church ketagihan. (FarJan, PengacaraSosialita!Farlan x WartawanMajalahGosip!Jean, Modern!AU)


Attack on Titan is belongs to Isayama Hajime

Farlan Church x Jean Kirscthein

 **ADDICTED**

by Alan!Handsome Mayhem and Sancai!kiaara

 **Warning:** FOR ADULT ONLY. M rated is created for realistic gay romance development.

.

.

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Tuas kaleng soda ditarik hingga terbuka. Tidak sabaran, ia buru-buru meneguk isinya.

"Pengacara? Narasumberku pengacara?""

Serius. Jean sudah bosan protes pada redaktur gilanya itu. Rubrik baru bertitel 'Pria Lajang Impian' tak ada bedanya dengan usaha jualan sampah tanpa diolah. Perempuan jetset zaman sekarang urung memikirkan eksistensi pangeran tampan berkuda putih. Manfaat faktualnya nol. Cuma angan kosong dan pemborosan halaman majalah.

"Kakek Pixis-"

"Om, anak muda. Panggil yang benar atau kartu pers abal-abalmu kusita."

"Maniak."

"APA KATAMU, NAK!?"

"Setan!""

Terkejut, Jean tanpa sengaja menumpahkan soda di kemeja merahnya.

"Tidak usah membuatku kaget kenapa, sih!?"

"Siapa suruh mendumal."

"Terserah.""

Bosnya memang tidak merokok. Tapi Dot Pixis selalu meneguk minuman keras sesantai mengulum permen-bahkan di jam kerja. Jean tidak pernah terbiasa dengan bau menyengat dan selalu memilih untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Sekarang berangkatlah, Jean. _Time is news_. Pastikan ada kabar baik untukku sore ini. Kamu sudah bawa alat perekam, nak?"

Tanpa mengulur waktu menyahut sadistik 'ini udah zaman android' dan semacamnya, Jean mengaduk ransel dan meremas kunci motor. Ia berjalan keluar, tegap melintasi pintu geser otomatis ke lahan parkir. Selalu serba terdesak dan buru-buru.

"Dasar kakek tua bau tanah."

Punggung helm merah terang, berkilap, dipapar jatuhan matahari yang sudah terik sebelum waktunya. Mesin tunggangan si pemuda menderum berani. _MV Agustta F4_ membalap liar, mengiris pembuluh kota yang masih berdenyut di jam-jam sibuk. Membawa pergi Jean, dan seluruh uneg-uneg sinting yang terpaksa ditelan begitu saja tanpa saluran pembuangan.

Dot Pixis, minat berlebihan pada wanita, dan titah tak terbantah adalah kombinasi kombo yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya uring-uringan seharian.

"Mungkin aku harusnya pilih ikut magang gratisan di redaktur koran kriminal atau kantor _advertising_."

Jean Kircthein. 20 tahun. Bermimpi jadi wartawan di bawah _banner_ penerbitan berita skala nasional. Mengisi kegiatan asal karena masih menunggu ijazah dari kampus. Ibu di rumah selalu membesarkan hatinya: Jeanboy harus kuat jadi kacung sebelum punya kantor redaksi sendiri.

Motor besar itu berbelok. Menyusuri protokol dengan debit kendaraan melimpah, berlomba-lomba membunyikan klakson.

Jean mengingat-ingat alamat pendek yang kemarin diselipkan Pixis dalam genggamannya sebelum jam kerja berakhir.

Gedung firma hukum; _**Farlan Church and Partners.**_

Farlan yang terkenal itu.

"Pengacara sosialita jualan tampang"—pendapat pertama Jean kemarin disuarakan dengan cuek sambil mengunyah permen karet. Ia memang tidak suka berbasa-basi untuk urusan apapun. Dan sialnya pesan tambahan di antara tegukan wiski bos tua, membuatnya makin apatis.

 _"Tidak usah takut tersasar, Jean. Tanya orang di jalan pasti semua tahu Mr. Church. Kau akan bersemangat."_

Terserahlah.

Jean akan bersemangat kalau sekretaris Mr. Church, _lawyer_ penyetir nasib selebriti yang berkasus dan sering muncul di infotainment itu, adalah gadis oriental cantik seperti Ulzhang Ziyi.

"Siapa tahu nasibku bagus."

Membanting arah tanpa memberi tanda, rem tangan kencang ditarik dan Jean bergerak turun dengan malasnya.

* * *

"Wawancara? Dari majalah atau tabloid apa?"

" _Cross_ _Light._ Janjinya atas nama Dot Pixis."

"Oh, baiklah... Mr. Pixis-"

"Jean Kirscthein," ralatnya.

"Ah. Baik, Mr. Kirscthein. Mr. Farlan Church memiliki delapan janji dengan media massa hari ini. Masing-masing bisa bertemu dengannya selama sepuluh menit. Anda bisa menunggu? Mungkin satu jam. Beliau sedang bertemu klien."

Jean mengangguk. Lekas beranjak sembarangan menduduki sofa kosong dan bersandar. Berpikir apakah dalam satu jam ke depan ia tidur saja. Bahkan jadwal Farlan Church lebih padat dari presiden.

Jean menyesal tidak bawa laptop. Setidaknya ia bisa menunggu sambil mengolah artikel mentah _Cross_ _Light online_ atau melakukan apapun yang lebih berguna.

"Jadwal konferensi pers dengan wartawan sudah diset untuk hari Minggu jam 8. Pastikan Mr. Church hadir dan dan berbicara meyakinkan sebagai kuasa hukum saya, Ms. Ackerman."

Jean mengangkat mata dan tidak terkejut. Yang sedang bersalaman dengan bawahan Farlan Church adalah model cantik Petra Ral. Sosialita kelas atas itu sedang terjerat kasus 'penganiayaan istri muda.' Jean justru tertarik dengan sosok semampai berjas marun yang tidak banyak bicara. Berjalan anggun. Rambut hitam khas gadis Mongoloid mengoda fase reproduktif Jean. Membuatnya refleks memaksakan senyum aneh saat sekilas dilirik.

Salah tingkah.

"Christa, siapa yang harus ditemui Mr. Church selanjutnya? Aku tidak sempat buka catatan."

Jean diam-diam berdoa sang Ms. Ackerman—siapapun nama depannya—tidak terlibat skandal majikan-pelayan dengan Farlan Church.

"Harusnya... eum, dengan Mrs. Rico Breszenska. Tapi orangnya belum datang. Apa Mikasa keberatan untuk membawa Mr. Jean Kirscthein dulu?"

Namanya sudah disebut. Jean buru-buru berdiri. Menyusut tangan di serat celana, berusaha tampak formal agar mengesankan.

"Halo."

Dahi Mikasa berkerut. "Klien?"

"Bukan. Dari _Cross_ _Light_ ," Jean menyeringai bangga.

"Apa itu? Acara TV?"

Sial. Sepulang dari sini Jean merasa wajib memprotes Pixis lagi soal trik promosi perusahaan mereka.

"Ah, dari manapun Anda—" Mikasa Ackerman tampaknya bukan gadis labil yang suka buang-buang kosakata. Jean makin terkesima. "—mari ikut saya bertemu Mr. Church. Anda punya waktu lima menit untuk wawancara."

"Eh? Bukan sepuluh?"

Jean berlari kecil mengikuti langkah cepat Mikasa.

"Lima menit. _Injury time_ satu menit."

Jean tak paham Farlan Church dan sepeleton bawahannya itu orang-orang macam apa.

* * *

Jean selalu tahu bagaimana harus memulai.

Namun ia tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana cara memulai _tanpa harus terkesan buru-buru_.

"OK. Saya Jean Kriscthein."

Lelaki tampan yang berdiri di depannya menatapnya—sementara Jean sendiri sibuk memasang perekam.

"Kau gugup?" Pengacara itu bertanya, "Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

"Tidak sama sekali," Jean buru-buru menampik. "OK. Lebih baik segera kita mulai. Aku tahu Anda tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi … pertanyaan pertama, Mr. Chruch-"

"Farlan."

"OK. Mr. Farlan."

"Farlan."

Narasumbernya hari ini ternyata cukup menjengkelkan, dan tidak bisa diajak mengikuti jamnya yang seolah selalu berdetak lebih cepat dibanding waktu normal.

Farlan Church, 28 tahun. Lelaki Kaukasoid dengan rambut cokelat susu dan mata biru. Penampilan dan kerapiannya di atas rata-rata. Kepopulerannya telah lama menjadi menjadi huru-hara—tapi Jean sungguh tidak menyukai tatapan intimidatif lelaki itu.

Ia tidak suka diamati tanpa kedip. Berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan menulis, Jean menangkap apa saja pada catatannya. Apapun kesan pertama. Yang fakta maupun cuma hasil terka. Ini dan itu. Negatif. Positif. Semua ditulis tanpa terlupa.

Padahal kalau saja ia masih bisa berpikir efektif, perekam yang dipasangnya pun sudah cukup mendokumentasikan interview mereka.

Ia menarik napas dalam, tanpa sadar.

"Jika sudah siap kita mulai saja," Jean kembali membuka suara, "Pertanyaan pertama… Kenapa mengambil bidang keahlian hukum? Apakah kau adalah tipe manusia yang sangat berpegang teguh pada aturan, norma, adat dan semacamnya? Apakah kau konservatif?"

Pertanyaan yang mengalir kaku seperti robot. Tapi Farlan justru menerimanya lebih lembut dari yang Jean sangka.

"Tidak. Justru sebaliknya," sang pengacara menjawab dengan suaranya yang meleleh di telinga Jean, "Aku sangat mencintai kebebasan dan kontra terhadap pengekangan dalam bentuk apapun."

"Baik, kau memang selalu tampak mumpuni dalam urusan membebaskan orang."

Pena tergores cepat tanpa aturan. Tulisan cakar ayam. Pemuda itu terus menunduk. Karena Jean tidak tahu mengapa setiap kali melirik, Farlan selalu terlihat mengawasi dirinya.

"Kau bahkan bisa membebaskan penjahat kelas kakap yang untuk ukuran orang normal seharusnya dia sudah tidak termaafkan. Kau cukup hebat di bidangmu."

Senyum tipis lelaki itu menyimpul samar.

"Tidak ada kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan kurasa. Dan, Jean, aku tidak hanya gemar membebaskan orang. Aku juga sangat gemar membebaskan diriku sendiri. Dalam perkara apapun aku sangat bebas dan tidak bisa diikat."

Jean berdecak tak sopan. "Entah kenapa kau sekarang terdengar seperti orang yang berminat melajang selamanya, Farlan."

"Aku tidak berminat," senyuman tampan terpulas, "asal kau mau denganku."

"Apa?"

" _Kidding_."

Sebuah dengusan. "Siapa juga yang mau denganmu."

Ujung sepatu mengetuk lantai. Bagi Jean, berduaan dengan seorang bujangan populer yang selalu menanggapi sindiran-sindirannya dengan tenang adalah siksaan.

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin bertanya padamu seperti apa tipe pasangan idealmu. Tapi kurasa pertanyaan itu lebih baik kucoret saja."

Alis cokelat terangkat. Ekspresi Farlan di mata Jean bagai memberi isyarat jika mereka seharusnya duduk bersisian.

"Jika kau tanya tipe pasangan idealku," telunjuk dan jari tengah menekan bibir yang menggoreskan seringai. "Seperti orang yang sedang berada di depanku, kurang lebih."

"OK, aku tahu. Dia kan? Sekretarismu memang menawan."

Jean melirik ruang sebelah. Mikasa Ackerman sedang mengetik sesuatu, dibatasi dinding kaca dari mereka berdua, seperti orang beda dunia.

Gadis muda itu memang cantik. Dan melihat Farlan Church yang—di mata hampir semua orang—terlihat serba sempurna, Jean tahu diri untuk tidak berharap terlalu jauh. Mikasa Ackerman tidak mungkin melirik dirinya.

"Nona itu memang sangat menawan. Kurasa semua pria normal menyadarinya. Kurasa kalian wajar jika terjebak… dinamika cinta antara atasan dan bawahan."

Namun Farlan justru menggeleng, mengambil pena Jean, mencoret sembarangan lima kata yang terakhir digores.

"Maksudku bukan Mikasa Ackerman."

Jean menggeser duduk. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia bertanya, "Lalu siapa?"

"Orang yang duduk di depanku," jawab Farlan tanpa canggung, "sepuluh menit lalu ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jean Kirscthein."

Alis tebal Jean bertaut. "Apa katamu?"

Tatapan tajamnya seakan ingin mencabik kulit Farlan seperti capit kepiting. Benar-benar baru sepuluh menit dan di luar dugaan Jean sudah merasa suntuk.

Farlan Church barangkali makhluk dunia lain yang tidak tahu aturan standar di bumi manusia. Lagipula—apa-apaan senyum kalem yang tidak pernah tanggal itu?

Jean ingin sekali melempar pena ke wajah hipokrit sang pengacara.

"Kurasa bosku yang botak itu memang sudah salah memilihmu sebagai narasumber," dumalnya. "Kau sangat salah untuk diwawancarai. Seperti tidak ada gunanya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Farlan balik bertanya, "Bukankah kau wartawan majalah _gay_?"

Jean hampir tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Apa katamu?"

Tersinggung berat.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Farlan balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja kau keterlaluan salah," Jean mengaduk tas. Menyodorkan sampel majalah yang sudah terbit minggu lalu. "Aku adalah wartawan tabloid wanita dewasa. Aku sedang mengisi rubrik Pria Lajang Impian dan sangat mencengangkan karena ternyata narasumberku hari ini adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Sepertinya memang aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini sungguh membuang-buang waktu."

"Ah, begitu." Farlan menggulung majalah di tangannya. Menepuk-nepuk telapak, tetap tidak menunjukkan emosi berlebih seperti Jean yang selalu saja ekspresif. "Aku bukan _gay_ , Jean Kirscthein. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau tipe pasangan idealku adalah orang sepertimu. Entahlah, tapi kurasa sangat menarik menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang selalu blak-blakan dan emosional dalam mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Apakah kau juga penganut paham kebebasan sepertiku? Kurasa kita akan bisa berhubungan baik."

"Berhubunganlah sana dengan keset kaki, Farlan. Maaf, tapi aku penganut paham _stay clean_ dari orang-orang sepertimu," Jean mendumal penat. "Kau bilang bukan _gay_ , tapi mengatakan tipemu adalah yang seperti aku. Informasi tambahan, Farlan. Aku ini laki-laki. Tulen. Setulen-tulennya. Aku memiliki otot dan aku berjakun. Jadi apakah aku harus mengarang di sini… bahwa Farlan Church menyukai perempuan berdada besar, berhidung mancung, berambut panjang, dan dia bukan _gay_ —"

"Terserah saja," seringai muncul kembali, "tapi aku bisa memperkarakanmu karena menulis sesuatu yang tidak benar tentangku di media massa."

Mata Jean berputar sinis. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau selicik ini, Farlan. Pantas saja kau bisa membuat seluruh dunia jadi berpaling padamu."

Lama-lama Jean merasa… senyuman Farlan mengesankan bahwa lelaki yang pasti lebih tua darinya itu hanyalah robot yang disetel penuh tata krama tapi tak punya jiwa.

Farlan Church mengherankan dan membuat kesal dalam banyak arti. Sikap serba teraturnya bukan meneduhkan, malah presisten memanasi isi tengkorak.

Entah dia manusia, separuh troll, ataukah siluman.

"Tanyakan yang lain. Mumpung aku masih mau melayani wawancaramu, Jean."

 _Tidak mau juga terserah_ —Jean mulai tak fokus. Membalik-balik halaman buku catatan, menyentil-nyetil ujung kertas, mengetuk-ngetuk pena tanpa nada hanya untuk membunuh kesal yang selalu saja sulit ia kendalikan.

Sementara Farlan masih berdiri, bersandar di meja kerja, bersidekap. Mengawasinya seperti anak TK yang baru bisa belajar menulis dan menunggunya berbuat kesalahan untuk dicela atau dikomentari.

Farlan tipe manusia penuh selidik, pandai mengambil celah dan cerdas melakukan serangan balik—Jean bukannya menghormati, malah secara keseluruhan menyadari penggambaran hiperbolis publik tentang 'Farlan Church adalah sampel lelaki pujaan masyarakat', perlu dicoret dengan spidol blok. Dimusnahkan habis dari muka bumi.

"Kau tidak punya ide untuk memberiku satu pertanyaan lagi, Jean?"

"Ceritakan saja apa yang menurutmu berhak masuk dalam domain publik," Jean menyambar tak sabar. Ia sudah menutup buku dan hanya menyiapkan alat perekam. Sebisa mungkin akan dibantainya kemungkinan bahwa Farlan Church akan muncul di majalah mereka minggu depan. Dot Pixis tidak akan bisa membantah jika ia punya alasan masuk akal.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya"—lebih tepatnya, ia sudah tidak berminat bertanya.

"Baik. Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang bertanya padamu." Farlan tersenyum kalem. "Kau lajang atau punya pacar?"

"Punya pacar"— _tapi sudah putus awal tahun lalu_ —"Dan pacarku adalah seorang perempuan. Mau apa kau."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Jean penasaran kenapa Farlan tidak tampak kecewa, dan mendadak memarahi diri sendiri karena ia sedikit berharap Farlan setidaknya mendengus atau melirik sinis.

Kenapa pikirannya jadi ambigu dan paradoksal begini—ujung pena itu terlihat sangat lancip untuk mengorek gelambir otaknya yang mulai dicemari wajah tak berdosa Farlan Church. Lelaki itu pasti bermental penjebak, dan menyesatkan seperti narkotik.

"Kau memang membutuhkan perhatian dari seorang gadis agar tidak terperangkap dalam orientasi lain yang bisa membuatmu kacau balau, Jean."

"Aku _straight_ , Farlan. Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Aku tidak akan terperangkap sekesepian apapun aku"— _apalagi kalau pemerangkapnya adalah lelaki hipokrit macam kau—"_ Lagipula tanpa harus menghabiskan waktu berpacaran pun sebenarnya aku menyukai kegiatan fisik seperti _outbond,_ atletik, menembak, berkuda, melewatkan sore hari sampai berkeringat di _gym_ —heh, kenapa aku jadi bercerita padamu coba? Kau ini sedang memancingku untuk bercerita atau apa?"

Curiga level kolosal. Jean masih tidak bisa menebak apa maksud dari senyuman tampan yang selalu tersungging itu.

 _Eh, tampan?_

Kepala batu Jean berpaling.

Pura-pura menatap Mikasa yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan layar monitornya.

"Ternyata kau suka olahraga, ya. Aku belum tahu di kota ini ada _gym_ yang lebih baik dari _Hybrid Gym_ yang berada di _basement_ North Plaza—"

"Ah, jangan salah!

Jean menggeleng antusias. Seketika bercerita sendiri tanpa perlu diberi aba-aba. Ia bisa memulai pembicaraan dengan sangat mudah tentang sesuatu yang disukainya.

Dan demi mendengarkan itu, Farlan Church mengambil tempat di sofa panjang yang sama, memberikan kesan sangat tertarik dan tidak sekalipun menyela.

" _Hybrid_ memang bagus, tapi sekarang perangkat _treadmill_ -nya dikurangi. Kalau mau latihan angkat beban kadang juga harus antre. Aku lebih suka berlatih di _First Class Fitness Club_. Kau tahu, Farlan? 24 jam bebas keluar masuk untuk yang sudah jadi member. Aku sudah setia latihan di sana sekitar dua tahun terakhir."

"Ah, begitukah," Farlan menyahut, "Tapi sejujurnya aku jarang punya waktu untuk berolahraga kecuali pada akhir pekan."

Menarik. Farlan melihat sendiri binar mata Jean yang membuatnya bersinar-sinar seperti ledakan kembang api. Saturasi antara minat murni dan kejujuran yang kadang-kadang kelewat berlebihan sampai sering menceploskan hal tabu.

Bocah galak ini ternyata juga sangat cerewet.

"Jadi kau benar-benar suka berolahraga, ya Jean?"

Senyum Farlan memang tidak pernah pudar. Rasa terkesima dan geli, untuk seorang Farlan Church, ternyata masih cukup sulit didestilasi.

"Iya," Jean tanpa sadar menunduk. "Seperti… laki-laki pada umumnya."

Jean Kirscthein cukup berhasil menggoda dunianya yang selalu terasa kering. Seperti matahari musim panas, sekaligus mendung tebal yang membawa hujan.

"Memangnya…," mata kalem Farlan menembus mata Jean yang mulai berlarian mendadak karena ditatap terlalu dekat, ada percikan ganjil mengganggu batin, "kalau olahraga begitu idealnya jam berapa agar pembakaran kalori berlangsung maksimal? Aku sepertinya hanya bisa berolahraga sekali seminggu."

Pertanyaan macam apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya—Farlan sungguh sudah tidak peduli.

Dan nyatanya Jean masih menyambar dengan rentetan kosakata penuh semangat.

"Kau bisa datang pada akhir pekan, Farlan. Sekali seminggu sudah lumayan daripada tidak sama sekali. Kesehatan itu mahal. Kalau sudah sakit baru kelimpungan," si wartawan muda menandas sok tahu, "aku juga selalu datang pada akhir pekan. Besok hari Sabtu kan. Aku akan pergi ke _First_ sekitar jam empat sore karena kantorku hanya libur pada hari Minggu—HEH? Kenapa aku jadi bercerita aneh-aneh denganmu, sih? Tadi kan aku sudah mengakhiri wawancara!"

Farlan menahan tawa sampai terbatuk pelan. "Belum kok, belum kau akhiri. Lagipula aku mendapatkan rekomendasi _fitness center_ yang bagus darimu."

Pena runcing teracung galak. "Jangan ikut jadi _member_ di sana—kuperingatkan kau."

"Kenapa? Kan jadi ada teman mengobrol nanti kalau kau sedang berlari di atas _treadmill_."

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan buaya sepertimu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku buaya sementara jadi pacarku saja kau belum pernah?"

"Aku juga pria, Farlan. Standar pria buaya semua kau miliki. Tidak hanya tampang, tapi juga reputasi. Ck, cocok sekali kau ini dengan klasifikasi ilmiah lelaki jahanam penebar ranjau darat. Aku pergi sekarang—e-eh! F-Farlan!"

Farlan—untuk yang kesekian juta kalinya di mata Jean—tersenyum seolah seluruh dirinya terbentuk dari unsur malaikat, padahal Jean dengan jelas bisa mengendus aura iblis yang sangat tajam dari sang _lawyer._

"F-Farlan …"

Jean mundur, menjauhkan diri, makin melekatkan punggungnya dengan sandaran kursi.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan, F-Farlan!?"

Farlan Church yang menunduk di hadapannya, mendekatkan hidung, membaui bekas tumpahan minuman di atas kemeja Jean.

"Soda? Apa kau minum sambil salto hingga ada soda tumpah ke bajumu?"

 _Kenapa juga dia peduli!_

"F-Farlan!" Jean makin merah padam. "Menjauhlah! Aku risih! Cukup—F-FARLAN!"

Napas berat dihela. Farlan menjauh. Jean kembali merapikan duduk. Jujur, jantungnya hampir rubuh gara-gara diendusi pria tampan—DAN KENAPA JUGA DIRINYA HARUS SETEGANG ITU KALAU TIDAK TERTARIK PADA DEDEMIT FARLAN CHURCH!?

Diam-diam Jean stres, tanpa sadar melirik pintu keluar.

Farlan di balik meja, mengaduk-aduk tas kerja, menarik selembar kemeja yang terlipat rapi Dilemparkannya benda itu ke pelukan Jean. "Ganti bajumu."

"E-eh?" Pria yang lebih muda ragu. "U-untuk apa?"

"Untuk dipakai. Lekas tukar kemejamu sekarang, Jean. Tenang saja, bajuku bersih."

Jean makin depresi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Ia menatap Farlan, enggan. "Masalahnya, untuk apa?"

"Aku selalu peduli dengan kebersihan dan kerapian semua hal yang melekat di tubuh—termasuk di tubuh tamuku. Kau." Farlan menarik kemeja di tangan Jean, membantu membuka kancingnya satu-persatu. "Pakai saja. Gratis. Tidak usah dikembalikan."

"OK." Jean siap melangkah keluar. "Aku pakai di toilet—"

"Hei." Farlan kembali memanggil, mencetus, "Ganti saja di sini. Kita sesama lelaki."

"Tidak." Jean menggeleng kencang. "Aku tidak biasa ganti pakaian di hadapan orang asing."

Lengan bersidekap. "Lho, aku orang asing?" Farlan balas bertanya, "Kupikir kita sudah berkenalan setengah jam lalu. Apa kau sudah melupakan namaku?"

Jean sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana pola pikir lelaki itu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ganti di sini"—alasan dicari-cari—"Lihat, ada Ms. Ackerman."

"Dia melihat pun tidak masalah kan?" Farlan melirik. "Kau kan tidak punya payudara."

"FARLAN!"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini sebenarnya wanita, Jean?"

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN! KAU MAU BUKTI KALAU AKU BENAR-BENAR PEJANTAN!?"

Bagaimanapun, Jean Kirscthein tetaplah Jean Kirscthein. Sangat mudah membuat tensi darahnya naik hanya dengan bermodal satu sentilan.

Farlan menyembunyikan senyum tertahannya saat melihat Jean melucuti kemeja di depan matanya.

"Benar-benar otot hasil latihan," sang pengacara berkomentar. "Aku juga ingin jadi _member_ kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau kalah dari bocah bau kencur sepertimu, Jean."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana? Aku gagah bukan?" Jean—dengan bodohnya—menyodorkan lengannya untuk dipijit Farlan. "Apa lenganmu sekencang aku?"

"Hm, sepertinya masih kokoh ototku. Tapi untuk bocah seusiamu, tubuhmu lebih dari sekedar menarik untuk dilihat." Farlan sengaja menyentuh dada Jean. Belum terlalu terbentuk memang, kalau dibandingkan dengan miliknya sendiri. Tapi jujur saja, hobi olahraga pemuda itu memberikan kontribusi besar untuk tubuh tegapnya yang kencang dan 'menjual'.

Telapak Farlan terpulas di atas rusuk Jean.

"Kau berkeringat. Apa kantorku panas?"

"T-tidak!" Baru sadar (setelah sempat tertegun begitu lama), Jean buru-buru mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya. Insting penyelamatan diri berteriak agar dirinya segera kabur. "Terima kasih atas waktunya—heh, kembalikan catatanku. Farlan! Siapa suruh kau membacanya!? Lancang! Berikan padaku, Farlan!"

Sayang sekali, Farlan Church memang lebih gesit darinya.

"Hm. Deskripsi fisikal…," Farlan iseng membaca, menjauhkan bundelan penuh coretan itu dari tangan Jean yang menggapai-gapai. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan, " _Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sekali wanita melihat seorang Farlan Church pasti tidak akan pernah lupa seperti apa mata teduh itu memandang lembut tapi mengintimidasi_ —hei, benarkah pandanganku terlihat berpotensi mengintimidasi? Atau jangan-jangan hanya kau yang merasa terintimidasi olehku?"

"Terserah! Terima kasih atas waktunya," Jean merah padam. Buru-buru berdiri dan berkata ketus. "Selamat siang dan selamat tinggal!"

Bocah galak berjalan keluar tanpa pikir panjang. Bahkan ia lupa kalau sejak tadi sebenarnya masih berharap bisa 'diantar' Mikasa Ackerman.

Farlan membersitkan senyum penuh arti, melirik kartu pers tak resmi yang tergeletak damai di atas meja kerjanya.

Kadang-kadang, sengaja melakukan kejahatan kecil akan membawa dampak mengejutkan yang tak terduga. Farlan Church sangat mengerti aturan sebab-akibat itu. Dan barangkali akan menyenangkan jika ia melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan kecil mulai hari ini … dengan sangat rapi dan terencana.

Jean Kirscthein barangkali bisa membuat hari-harinya yang kering terasa lebih semarak, kesampingkan kenyataan bahwa kelakuan bocah pascapubertas itu sedikit norak.

"Menarik."

Mungkin ia harus meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk bertemu bocah itu lagi akhir minggu ini.

"Mikasa, aku harus bertemu dengan siapa lagi setelah ini?"

Bersikap normal, kartu Jean yang tertinggal itu telah melesap ke saku jasnya.

.

 **End of Prologue**


End file.
